


Princess of Laketown

by Fili_sexbeard



Series: Draw The Hobbit [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Pencil, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fili_sexbeard/pseuds/Fili_sexbeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an old portrait doodle of Sigrid because she's one of my favorites!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess of Laketown




End file.
